Ring The Alarm
by ModestoChica
Summary: A J&C fic. Read to find out the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note and Warning: This is a J/C story. Liz is not safe here so if you're a fan of hers, it's a fair warning. That said, I hope you enjoy and remember comments make the fanfic world go round.

I do not own the characters. They belong to abc and tiic. I'm just borrowing them for amusement purposes.

* * *

"You win." Carly utters the last words on earth she wanted to say to this woman. 

Liz smirks back at her. "I'm surprised you're being so gracious about it honestly. I was expecting…well with you we never know what to expect do we?"

"Yu got that right." Carly shoots back with a smirk of her own. "But this time is different. You have his child. No matter how much I hate it…I won't get in the way of it."

"As if you could." Liz can't resist taking a shot.

Carly smiles a small smile. "We both know I could…but I won't. I promise you this though, if you hurt him I will kill you."

"I'm not with Jason." Liz says enjoying the small victory. "I'm married to Lucky and I want our relationship to work if it can."

"Sell that to somebody that doesn't know you Lizzie." Carly's eyes turn cold and Liz can see the barely suppressed fury behind them. "Sure you want things to work with Lucky. Wait, back up; sure you want Lucky to THINK you want things to work with him. That way when it fails, as I know you fully intend on making it fail, Lucky will be to blame. You'll take the baby and run back to Jason and you can still play the Saint instead of the conniving little witch that you really are."

Liz eyes widen slightly and Carly laughs. "Don't look so surprised Lizzie. I didn't break a sweat figuring out your game. It's amateur."

"Not that amateur considering I got the one thing you always wanted but never could have." Liz sweet demeanor drops. "We both know its killing you I share a child with Jason. Eventually that'll turn into a life and you'll be a distant memory." She taps her lips in exaggeration as she mimics Jason. "Carly, Carly who? Oh that's right. I use to know a girl name Carly."

Carly slowly does a mental count to ten to remind her that this witch is the mother of her best friends' son. Her best friend, what a joke. A best friend who didn't tell her to her face that he'd fathered a child with her mortal enemy. No, she'd heard it from Sam of all people. Sam who'd showed up on her doorstep desperate for her to provide some magic advice as to how to make Jason come clean about the paternity of his perfect Liz's baby.

"I'll take that as my cue to suggest you leave." Carly says coolly as she walks to the door and opens it.

Liz strides to the door but stops just short of exiting. "I know how close you and Jason are right now. I hope you don't think because of your friendship I want you anywhere near Jake."

"Jake's?" Carly eyebrows furrow. "What does Jakes have to do with anything?"

Liz eyes light up when she realizes Carly doesn't know. "Not Jake's, Jake, our son."

"This witch named her son after Jake's? I know they did not conceive that child in our old place. Oh sweetie you just broke the camels back and you're too stupid to realize it. You're going down lip-gloss." Carly silently wills Liz to leave before she's unable to hold her emotions back. Through clenched teeth she spits, "If I were you I'd be focused on your husband rather than my relationship with your son." She nudges her non to gently out the door and slams it in her face.

Striding purposefully across the room she's dialing a familiar number. "Morgan, your baby mama just left my house and if you're not over here in five minutes I'm coming to find you. You know I'll do it too." She snaps then hangs up before he can get a word in.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you for the reviews. It's like chocolate LOL. I hope you bear with me through the twists and turns. I promise there is a end game in mind.

Again, I do not own the characters. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I'm using them for my own amusement.

* * *

Jason realizes she hung up on him. _"Baby mama? Oh my god she knows."_ This is the moment he's dreaded since learning the baby is his. The moment Carly finds out and levels everything in her path as she brings her wrath down upon them all. 

Throwing a leg over his motorcycle, he sits for a moment taking deep breaths and muttering, "Okay Morgan, get a grip. It's just Carly, right?"

"_Just Carly,"_ he snorts silently, _"when has she ever been just Carly?"_

Not wanting to go but knowing it'll be worse if he makes her wait, he takes the short drive to her house. He sits in her driveway for a moment trying to gather his approach but it's quickly cut short as the porch light flicks on. He expects her to come out but instead the front door sits open like an invitation or warning. He can't figure out which.

Walking inside he's not ready for the sight that greets him. "Carly?" She looks absolutely gorgeous, flawless. He accepts the glass she hands him but doesn't drink.

"I propose a toast." She lifts her glass high in the air. "You finally did it Jase. You're a bonafide daddy." She takes a sip. "You're gonna make me drink alone?"

He takes a sip. "Carly…"

"Jase, it's okay." She takes the champagne flute from her lips. "Let's toast to… Jake." She spits the name like it burns her tongue as she tosses the rest of her drink in his face.

He slowly wipes the liquid from his face. "I wanted to tell you but… how'd you find out?"

"Sam." His head jerks up, his eyes revealing nothing but she knows him well enough to see the question. "Yeah she knows. She has known for a while and she claims she's given you every opportunity to come clean but you haven't. I think that's hurt her more than anything else."

He feels one weight lift off his shoulders although he hates that she knows and he wasn't the one to tell her. He barely has time to dwell on that before his eyes lock on Carly's. He wants to reach out to her but he holds back. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Don't be." She folds her arms across her chest. "I'm use to being hurt by you."

He jerks back as if slapped and can't stop the words from flowing forth. "Since when?"

"Since you perfected it." She shrugs with a small grin. "I fell in love with you years ago, remember? Every time you chose someone over me it hurt. I got use to it."

"That's not true." His blue eyes start to simmer.

She shrugs again leaning her hip against the arm of the couch. "Isn't it? I would've been able to handle this baby thing with no sweat but you had to take it to the next level didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" He starts to get angry. "I didn't do this to hurt you Carly. Believe it or not I care about your feelings."

"HA!" She roars with laughter. "You care about my feelings so you sleep with little Lizzie lip-gloss in _our_ place? You let that witch name her child Jake when you probably knew it was her way of slapping me in the face with it."

"I didn't sleep with her at Jake's. I wouldn't do that to…" He cuts it off abruptly.

She steps forward her eyes on fire. "Wouldn't do that to who Jase? Me? You? Us?"

"I know what Jake means. I wouldn't do that. By the time I found out his name it was done." He exhales. "Can you just stop being mad at me for a minute please and let me tell you what happened? It wasn't a relationship. She was hurting over Lucky, I was hurt over Sam and it happened one night only. I used a condom. Getting her pregnant wasn't something I wanted."

"I know all about one night stands Jason. I know all about getting pregnant off a one night stand. But there's that and then there's taking advantage of a bad situation to do what you always wanted to do. I never had a thing for AJ or Sonny but you; you've been trying to nail her for year's right?" Carly spits.

Jason winces. "Not exactly and I didn't go looking for her. She came to me."

"Lucky you."

He ignores her sarcasm. "It just happened that way."

"Whatever you say. I don't really care about the why or how. The point is you have a child with…her."

He can see the pain in her eyes that she tries to hide and it makes him feel like dirt. The feelings of guilt start to turn to resentment. Who the hell does she think she is making me feel guilty? His eyes narrow. "You have children with other men. What's the difference?"

"Is that what this is? Payback?" She shoots back. "Hell if you wanted me to have your kid all you had to do was say so."

He fights the smile tugging at his lips. "Carly."

"What?" She smiles back innocently. "Come on Jase, you have to know that. If you'd said ONCE that you wanted me to have your child, well we'd probably have four or five running around here by now."

He runs a hand down his face. "But things didn't happen that way and I don't blame you so why are you so pissed off at me?"

"Because it's Liz!" Her anger re-ignites. "You can spout off about hurt feelings and one night stands but that's crap. You can be so freaking moral when it comes to us; we'll wreck each other, there's too much to lose, its wrong, but you don't see a problem with sleeping with Liz who's married to Lucky? Obviously it's just me who's not getting it."

He snaps back. "It was one night nothing more."

"It's much more." She shouts back. "It's a child. I know how much that means to you."

He says quietly feeling his heart hurt all over again, "I agreed to step aside and let Lucky raise him. He can provide a safe life for them. She's committed to making it work with him. He'll grow up with a brother and a family. It's the best I can give him." He sounds doubtful to his own ears and knows Carly's not buying it.

"Let me guess. She asked you to walk away but she shows up with him all the time right?" At his stare she nods. "It's classic. She wants you to chase her. What she doesn't get is Jason Morgan chases no one. Believe me, I know."

He shakes his head. "Liz wouldn't…"

"She would and did. Open your eyes Jason. She's not perfect Jason and her game is tired." She rolls her eyes. "Is this really what you want? I thought you were beyond games. That's why you never wanted me right?"

"I never wanted you?" His eyes widen slightly then erupt with heat. "I changed my entire life for you. I lie for you, ONLY you. I drop everything and run to you whenever you need me and I never wanted you? I always wanted you and when we were finally about to have it all you gave up."

Her jaw drops. "I gave up? I've been here Jason. Every damn day since I came home from Florida to you and Michael, I've been here. Robin, AJ, Sonny, Hannah, Liz, Sam, my breakdown, I've stood up through it all. I've stood still. I've stood tall. I fought everyone including you to keep our relationship intact. The whole time you're telling me we're just friends but I stuck. I've paid my DUES. I never packed up and left town or tucked tail. I've stood UP. I've taken every bad thing this town has thrown at me and I do it ALL for you. Even when you left me behind TWICE to go off and lick your wounds I've STOOD STILL waiting for you to come back. I could have skipped out, moved back to Florida but I didn't because of you. Yes, I have family here but they didn't back me up when everyone was attacking me left and right. I fought alone and I did it FOR YOU and you dare stand there and say I gave up?"

"If that's true you never would have slept with Sonny." He spits bitterly. His old feelings of betrayal are bubbling to the surface.

She nods. "I know. I own that and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't…"

She holds up her hand. "Let me finish. I'm sorry you're still using that as your pathetic excuse for us not being together. I mean wow you kissed me after what? 3 years of chasing you. I was supposed to know that you and Liz slow dancing in the middle of an empty restaurant meant nothing. I was supposed to know Sonny was lying through his teeth about you being hers. I am so damn sorry I was not a mind reader and I'm so sorry you think it's all my fault that we aren't together. I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt and instead of manning up and dealing with it you turned to a child for comfort and pushed away the only woman who has ever loved you for you. I'm sorry."

His look says it all. She went too far. He turns and heads for the door. She calls after him, "One thing before you run again; Lucky isn't the one she wants. A blind man can see that much. The question is and has always been what do you want? Who do you want? Sam or Liz?" Or me, she adds silently.

He knows her better than he knows himself and he can hear the unspoken question as plainly as if she'd said the words aloud. He doesn't respond but he doesn't leave either. The answer to her question is simple. He wants her. He's always wanted her. The problem remains the same. He can't have her.

"Yes you can." She states firmly. He turns around. "All you have to do is show me you want me. Show me you can love me and mean it this time."

"But I…"

She steps forward. "No buts. This is simple Jason. Do you want me?"

"It's not simple. Sonny…"

She rolls her eyes. "Has nothing to do with nothing. Sure we've done re-runs but that's it. A re-run Jason is something that's been seen before but occasionally you watch it again for old time's sake. It doesn't change. It doesn't suddenly have new material. It's old and it's tired and that sums up me and Sonny perfectly. So if you want to tuck tail and run then you find a better excuse than me and Sonny. You man up and admit I scare the hell out of you. Not Sonny, just little old me. I scare the big bad Jason Morgan more than anything else on this planet and you wanna know why?"

"Why?" He challenges her.

She grins. "Because I'm the only one who gets you. I get all of you. I don't compartmentalize pieces of you to fit my fantasies. I don't ignore what you do or who you are so I can't lose my blinders and stop loving you. I love you flaws and all. You're an asshole on a good day. Yes, you are my hero and I give you credit for saving me from myself time to time but that doesn't mean I think you're perfect. I don't think you're perfect. I love you anyway."

"Just stop Carly. Love was never the question." He turns his back as he sits on the couch and rests his head in his hands. "I love you too but…"

"Here we go. The infamous I love you but." She rolls her eyes as she walks towards the couch. "I love you but nothing Jason. I love you, point blank in your face plain and simple." She takes a step closer and strokes the back of his neck. "I know it's scary. I know you're scared and I realize I'm partly to blame cause of what happened back then but if you remember…my reaction to Sonny was in reaction to seeing you with Liz. Now you have a child with her and I'm still standing here saying come home."

His head snaps up as he searches her eyes. "Carly…"

"Come home Jason." She holds out a hand. "It's been long enough and we both know you're tired of dealing with these little girls."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Wow, the reviews are great and much appreciated. This storyline is current day GH but now we're going beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I'm using them for amusement.

* * *

He takes her hand and puts it to his lips for a moment before sighing. "I can't." 

"I knew you'd say that." She shrugs with a grin as she retracts her hand.

He looks down. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you but that's all I can offer you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jase." She lifts his chin. "You are the best friend I've ever had and I'll never ever forget all you've done for me and my children."

His eyes narrow. He's missing something but he can't figure out what. Usually Carly is like an open book but he can't get a read on her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing anymore." She picks up her glass and the champagne bottle. After pouring another glass she nods to the door. "Time to go."

"Go where?" His eyebrows wrinkle.

She laughs. "Home. You and Sam definitely need to talk and you're not doing anybody, anything, here so…"

He stands slowly. "Are we…okay?"

"Not even close." She takes another sip. "But it will be." She accepts his hug and for a moment she inhales his scent. "I really have loved you Jase. It might've been crazy and complicated but it was always right."

"I know." He admits.

She nods and steps back. "Of course you do. You know everything." She nudges him towards the door. "Go on and go. Don't make her wait. I know what that feels like."

"I'll be back after I talk to Sam." He looks at her once more before heading to the door.

"Hey Jase," she calls out, "do me one last favor?"

He stops with his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"Look to your left." She points.

He turns to look. "Yeah?" He sees the box. "What's this?"

"It's all your stuff." She takes another swallow. "Take it with you on your way out."

He sees t-shirts, boxers, his old leather jacket. "What?"

She shrugs. "I'm not as noble as you are Jase. I can't watch the person I love raise a kid with another woman."

"I told you that's not happening." His eyes are hurt and angry.

She snorts as she strides to the door, "Say what you want but if Liz gets her way it'll be you and her. You're either too stubborn to listen or you want to fall for the game. Either way I'm not getting my heart broken again."

He doesn't move to get the box; instead he gives her a look as he brushes past her onto the porch. "I hate when you get like this."

"I'm not _getting_ like anything." She tilts her head to the side and studies him. "You must have forgot about me. I've always been a bitch and I'm back. Kick rocks." She slams the door in his face.

Once he's gone, she storms over to the phone. "It's Carly. I need to see you right away."

By the time her guest arrives she's nearly through the bottle of champagne. Opening the door with a wide grin she makes a sweeping gesture for him to come inside.

"Okay where's the fire?" Lucky looks around. He and Carly have never been close. It's more of a holiday and passing each other on the docks relationship.

She looks at him quickly. "That's not funny."

"Huh?"

She takes another swig from the bottle. "It all started when you died in the fire."

"That was a long time ago and I'm right here. I didn't die." He's even more confused. "Are you okay? Where's Jax?"

"Jax? He's in Prague or Uruguay or something or other. I don't know. He didn't leave a note." She shakes her head. "I'm fine. It's just…I was really sorry you died. I said if I had another chance I'd get to know you, really get to know you, then you came back and I was so wrapped up in my own drama I basically said hi and kept it moving. I'm sorry Lucky."

"Um Carly, what is this about?" He asks slowly. "You want to get to know me?" She's not making any sense to him.

She nods then shakes her head. "Yes, no, I mean yeah I do but this is not why I asked you over here." She plops down on the couch. "I'm losing focus." She throws an accusatory look at the champagne bottle.

"We're cousins, not best friends or anything, so don't feel bad about the past alright?" He feels his way through the conversation. "We travel in different circles, it happens."

"You mean different circles like the Spencer's and all your friends hated me?" She laughs loudly.

He sits down next to her. "Yeah, something like that. After what you did to Bobbie…I admit I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Fair enough."

He feels a need to say more. "I was a kid then. I didn't understand how…complicated…things could get."

"And now?" She shifts to look at him.

He looks down. "Now, I get it all too well. One mistake and you spend the rest of your life playing catch up."

"But you never do." She admits quietly.

They stare at each other with understanding. "No, you never do. It's never enough."

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier as time goes on." Carly sighs and fidgets with her hands.

He smiles. "I know it doesn't get easier but it has to get better, right?"

"In some ways." She agrees. "The lynch mob finally backed off…I think." They share a laugh.

Lucky sits back on the couch. "So why'd you ask me over if it wasn't to stroll down memory lane?"

"I don't…" She chews her lip. She called him over to blow Liz's world apart. She wonders briefly if that makes her like Robin but quickly vetoes the idea. She's not doing it and masking it behind truth and justice. It's nothing noble. It's revenge, pure and simple. She wants to knock the Princess off her throne but now that Lucky is here and they've talked she realizes much as she wants to destroy Liz, she doesn't want to hurt him.

He nudges her shoulder. "Hey the one thing I do know about you is you aren't shy and you don't bite your tongue for anyone. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She decides. "I'm drunk."

Lucky eyes her skeptically. "Spencer's don't get drunk. It's a physical impossibility."

"I'm a Spencer now?" She nudges him back.

He shrugs with a grin. "You've always been a Spencer. That was decided at conception."

"Well whatever I wanted isn't important now." She sobers up at the mention of conception.

Lucky studies her. "I thought you wanted to talk about Liz, Jake and Jason."

"What?" Her jaw drops. "You know?"

Lucky laughs bitterly as he reaches for the champagne bottle. "Spencer's don't do stupid either. That's another physical impossibility."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The reviews are wonderful. I thoroughly enjoy writing this story and its great to know you enjoy reading it. I hope the latest chapter doesn't disappoint. I had to deal with the Sam issue. Much as I hate to admit it...she's his chick and she has the right to be pissed and heard.

Disclaimer: I do not write for GH and don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and TIIC who don't seem to recognize a super couple when they see one. (sorry i'm a little bitter today). I'm just using them the right way for my own amusement.

* * *

"Sam?" Jason stops short after entering the penthouse. "What's wrong?" 

She's curled up on the couch, a box of tissues in her lap. She noticeably stiffens at his question. "Are we still pretending? I know Carly told you."

"Why didn't you say something?" He sighs.

She swivels to look at him. "I shouldn't have to say something. This is your mistake. You should have come to me but it's clear you were never going to tell me the truth, were you?"

"I don't know." He tosses his keys on the desk.

She stands up slowly. "You don't know?"

"I don't know." He repeats. "I thought about it but…"

"But what?" Her voice raises an octave.

"But…" He spies an envelope on the desk that wasn't there when he left. "Bernie's been here?"

"_That's_ what you want to talk about _now_?" Sam features darken. "You don't care, do you? You don't give a damn about us, about me, do you?"

He stiffens. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry it's hurting you. I wish I could take it back but I can't."

"You could talk to me." She fires back. "You could help me make sense of this. You're supposed to love me and you don't confide in me about anything anymore. I'm more than your bed buddy."

He snaps, "What do you want from me Sam? I'm doing the best I can."

"Your best sucks." She sits on the arm of the couch. "If you want to be with Liz and the baby tell me that. If you want me, show that. I don't know what else to say."

He pinches the bridge of his nose feeling the headache start. "I can't do this right now."

"This?" She stands up. "This? We're a this?"

He doesn't respond. He heads into the kitchen for a beer. While leaning against the counter his mind shifts to Carly and how she's handling everything. The way they left things…he never envisioned Carly throwing him out, ever. She's pissed, she's hurting, lashing out and that can mean only one thing…trouble.

After debating for half a second he makes a call. "It's Morgan. Is she home?"

"Yes sir." The guard reports. "Lucky Spencer arrived a half hour ago but there's been no other movement."

"Lucky?" Jason eyes close. "Damn it Carly."

"Sir?"

He orders through clenched teeth. "Call me after he leaves."

"Yes sir."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sam screeches from the doorway. "You're actually checking on _her_?"

Jason slips the phone back into his pocket. "She was upset."

"Oh and I'm fine?" She narrows her eyes. "What is going on here Jason?"

"What do you mean?"

She studies him. His eyes look troubled and she notices he keeps touching the phone in his pocket. He honestly looks ready to run out the door. "You're…different. Did something happen between you and Carly?"

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Don't play the game with me Jason. I know you better now. You understand exactly what I'm asking you."

His jaw muscle jumps slightly as he takes a long pull on his beer. Did something happen between him and Carly? That's a loaded question and he knows it. A lot happened between him and Carly. Some had to do with his son but most to do with their past. He knows Sam won't appreciate it or understand it and he's not in the mood to get into it with her. Honestly he was hoping she wouldn't be home when he arrived. He needed time to process what happened at Carly's because if he didn't know better…it suddenly dawns on him.

"Damn it." He throws the bottle in the trash and starts for the door.

She follows close on his heels. "What's wrong? Jason, talk to me."

If he'd thought about it he never would have said it but as he grabbed his jacket off the hook the words just flowed forth. "I think she broke up with me."

* * *

"How do you know?" Carly's mouth is hanging open in shock. She makes a effort to close it. "I **know** _she_ didn't tell you." 

Lucky finishes off the rest of the bottle. "Contrary to popular opinion I'm not stupid or blind. I'm a Spencer and I'm a cop. I can read the signs and see the clues. Every time his name was mentioned she'd get this far away look in her eyes. When she was pregnant and he'd walk in the room, she'd stare at him with this _look_ and rub her stomach. It doesn't take a genius to read between those lines."

"I'm so sorry." She feels her contempt for Liz reach a new plateau. "What are you going to do?"

She knew things between Lucky and Liz were rocky for a while. She'd heard from Bobbie and Lulu about his drug addiction, the affair with Maxie but none of that justified what Liz did to him. She wasn't trying to protect him or his feelings by lying to him all those months. No, if she were she'd have avoided Jason at all costs and Lucky would be none the wiser. No, Liz was simply covering her own ass and while Carly understands the concept she doesn't like the game being run on her family and that's what Lucky AND Jason are, HER family.

"That, cousin, is the golden question." Lucky slouches back into the cushions. "I keep telling myself I'll confront her, let her explain, but deep down I already know the answers. She's in love with Jason but I'm the safe choice. Who ever thought a Spencer could be the safe choice huh."

Carly rolls her eyes. "No offense but your wife is a real piece of work." She sees his look. "No, I'm serious and if I'm out of line it won't be the first time. Okay I know you've screwed up; you had the affair and the drugs and whatnot but she claims to forgive all that. She decided to be with you again, right? Well where in the hell does lying to you about the baby play into that? If she forgave you because she knew she was pregnant with Jason's baby then that's just lower than low and this is coming from a woman who's done more than her fair share of dirt to people. You don't deserve that. I know that much about you to know you don't deserve that."

"It's more complicated than that." Lucky can't help but defend her.

Carly twists her face at him. "No, it's not, not this Lucky. She wanted Jason. She has for years. You screwed up once and she ran as fast as she could to his bed. That's not complicated."

"I hate to point this out while we're getting along but didn't you do the same with Sonny?" Lucky can feel her stiffen but he looks at her with open curiosity.

She stands shakily and heads to the bar. "Jason is nothing like Sonny. No matter what you wanna believe about your saintly wife I'm sure, positive, that Jason didn't bait her into his bed. I'm sure he didn't make her feel like the scum of the earth or push every button she had until she lashed out. I'm not saying I was a victim. I walked up those stairs willingly but I left me, the real me, at Kelly's watching through the window as Jason danced with Liz. The woman who went up those stairs wasn't Caroline by a long shot."

"But you did have sex with him."

Carly downs her drink then fixes another. "Yes I had sex with him and Jason found us together. I'm sure Liz and Emily filled you in on the rest of the story." She hands him a glass.

"If he hadn't caught you would you have told him?" He stares down into his glass as he swirls the amber liquid around.

Carly sighs and sits down next to him. "I've asked myself that time and time again and sometimes I tell myself I would've taken it to the grave but the truth is I would've told him. After I did it I had no real choice but to tell him. I lie to everyone else, not Jason. Loyalty is not complicated. Love maybe but not loyalty. Despite everything I've always been loyal to Jason."

He doesn't say anything for a long time; just continues to swirl the liquid in the glass. She leans forward and her heart breaks as she sees the tears running silently down his cheeks. She throws her arm around him and he turns clutching her tightly as the dam breaks.

"I'm going to kill that witch." She vows silently.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi again. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying my story. I've cut GH out of my schedule until they right the serious wrong of this storyline. (booo to them) Judging from the comments I'm not the only one who doesn't approve lol. Keep the comments coming as I said before its like chocolate lol or writing fuel.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I'm simply toying with them for my own amusement.

* * *

"Broke up with you?" Sam's voice rises to a shrill pitch. "How is that even possible? She's married to Jax! You and I are engaged!" 

Jason is suddenly overcome with a tiredness he hasn't felt before. He lays his jacket on the back of a chair and takes Sam by the hand. He leads her over to the couch. Once they're seated, he bows his head. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what exactly? The baby? Sleeping with Liz in the first place?" Sam cuts her eyes at him. "For denying me a child of my own? For putting Carly first yet again? What exactly are you sorry for?"

He struggles for the right words. "For making you believe I can give you something that I can't. I thought I could give you a family, a life with me, whatever you needed but I can't. I don't have anything left to give."

"What does _that_ mean?" She snaps.

He wishes there was an easier way to do this. He loves Sam in his own way and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "It means I don't have anything left and it's not fair to have you here when I know I can't make you happy. I'll give you money so you can find a new place to live."

"You can't throw money at me and expect it to fix everything." Sam snaps. "I don't want your money! I want you!"

"That's not an option Sam." Jason breaks it down gently.

She folds her arm across her chest. "It's not about Liz and the baby is it? This is about Carly, as usual."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He pinches the bridge of his nose then leans forward resting his elbows on his knees.

She spits, "I want you to tell me the truth. You have nothing left to give? That is such a cop out Jason."

"It's the truth!" He snaps. "She has everything. I gave her everything I have and I thought when I walked away from her I'd get it back but I never did." His head jerks to the side from the force of her slap. His eyes turn deathly cold.

She stands up abruptly. "I hope she makes you miserable." He doesn't respond and she shakes her head. "Go to hell Jason."

"I'm sorry Sam." He stands up and heads for the door. "Pete will drive you wherever you want to go after you pack up your stuff."

She stares after him in disbelief then her eyes narrow into slits. "On second thought, I'll take that check."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lucky pulls back and turns forward resting his elbows on his knees. 

She tucks her legs underneath her. "For what? Crying? Come on, you don't buy into the whole machismo men aren't supposed to cry crap right?"

"Something like that." He laughs. He thinks about that. He's laughed a lot in the short time he's been sitting with Carly. Laughing is not something he's done much of lately.

She turns serious. "I'm really sorry you're hurting Lucky. I know what its like to be cheated on and it sucks."

"Sonny." He nods knowingly.

She grins with a small shake of her head. "Yep and I had front row seats to two of his affairs. Wow I just thought about it. I was present at the conception of both Alexis and Sam's daughters."

"How can you laugh about it?" He tilts his head to look at her.

She shrugs. "Lots of therapy and the fact I always knew Sonny and I weren't forever. I caught him twice with his pants down and each time I walked away with no bloodshed. If that had been…someone else…I would've tried to kill them both. That's how I know it wasn't the real deal."

"Well it must be real between me and Liz because I didn't see it and I still wanna kill them both." He admits. "Jason acts like he's so honest and above board despite what he does for a living but here he was banging my wife, knocked her up and never apologized or acknowledged it to me. He actually agreed to be the godfather. I thought when I threw that out there the guilt would set in but nope, they both jumped at the idea."

Carly feels her stomach turn. "God, she has no shame."

"Neither does he." He shoots back.

She bites back the urge to defend him. "Well I have to ask that you not kill him. My boys would miss him."

"Your boys or you?" He gives a knowing look. "I assume he's the reason you're trying to get wasted."

She clucks her tongue. "Jason and I are done…not that we ever started."

"I've seen you together…you started." He shakes his head. "I know this sounds selfish but I wish like hell you would've got it right."

"So Liz never would've stood a chance?" Carly chews her bottom lip. She knows it's crazy but in her mind and heart she has no doubt if she and Jason were really together he never would've cheated on her with Liz or anyone else.

Lucky nods miserably. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" Carly sits forward. "You can't let her continue to get away with this."

"I've been trying to find a way to forgive her." Lucky shakes his head at the look of disgust on her face. "I keep coming back to she's lying to me. She smiles in my face and talks about Jake being ours and how happy she is and the whole time I know she's lying to me." He walks over to the bar and skips pouring it into his glass. He takes a swig from the bottle. "You know the worst part?"

"It can get worse?"

He admits quietly, "Soon as I figured it out I wanted to get high so bad. I thought I had it under control but now I realize what they say at my meetings is true. Once a addict always a addict."

"You wanted to get high but you didn't." Carly stands and walks over to him. "You're stronger than your addiction and you will beat it. If I have to post Max outside your door 24/7 until you feel strong enough I will."

"Thanks cousin." He smiles slightly. "I don't think we need to go that far but I appreciate the gesture. The thing is I got clean for Jake. Because I knew I was going to be a father and when I found out I wasn't…it set me back. I'm fine now. I went to a meeting. It helped."

She squeezes his hand. "I have an idea."

"That's better than a plan right?" He laughs. "I've heard about those."

"Screw you my plans are brilliant." She flips him off. "Why don't we get away for a little while? I was going to take the boys on a trip to clear my head. You're more than welcome to join us."

He shakes his head immediately. "I can't leave town."

"Why not?" She adds a little pout.

He picks up a picture of Michael and Morgan. "Because I love my sons. I'm not their biological father but I love them all the same. Even if Liz and I don't work out I can't walk away from them."

"You are a good man Lucky Spencer." Carly smiles proudly. He reminds her of Jason. Jason would fight to the death for Michael, not because of biology but because in his heart Michael truly was his son.

"Carly, where are you right now?" Lucky waves a hand in her face.

She smiles guilty. "Sorry. I was thinking. What'd you say?"

"I asked about Jax."

She frowns. "What about him?"

"What's going on? Every time I mention his name you seem dismissive. He's still your husband right?"

She sighs. "There's a lot going on there. I love Jax, I really do. He's kind and decent and he loves me. He's good for me. I can think around him."

"But he's not Jason." Lucky finishes bitterly. Jason. "Why is every woman in this town hung up on Jason?"

She looks away. "I can't speak for other women. I loved him because he was the first person to ever see me and not turn away. No matter how crazy I got or how many lies I told he never let me down. He was my constant and I was his."

"Was mine?" Jason speaks quietly from the door.

Lucky and Carly turn at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He moves down the small steps.

She glares at him. "I gave you that option before you left."

"Can we speak in private?" He casts a look at Lucky trying to read the situation. They've obviously been drinking. The bar is nearly empty.

Lucky glares at him. "Privacy? I guess that works best for you. It's easier to steal a mans wife and break up his family if you don't have to face him huh?"

"Jason, just go." Carly says tiredly.

He stands his ground. "Not until we talk."

"Why is it always about you and what you want huh?" She pokes his chest. "I gave you a choice and you walked out on it again. That was it. That was the moment of truth and if you couldn't recognize it that's just too damn bad for you."

"Because he's a selfish bastard." Lucky sneers. "He takes what he wants when he wants. Damn everybody else isn't that right Jason?"

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Jason glares back at him.

Lucky grins ferociously. "Say? Hell no." He swings on him.

Carly gets between them shoving her hands into their chests. "Hey! Hey! This is my house. If you wanna fight over Sliz you take it outside."

"You told him?" Jason glares at her. "I can't believe you'd do that to me after what Robin did to us."

Carly turns and inhales sharply. "No, I didn't tell him. He already knew."

"Guess I'm not as dumb as you thought."

Jason exhales slowly. "I never thought you were dumb Lucky. For the safety of the baby and for the survival of your marriage, Liz asked me to step away and I have."

"Oh thank you noble one." Lucky spits sarcastically. "You're the damn godfather. How is that stepping away?"

His jaw clenches. "Nothing I say will make this right for you. Liz wants to stay with you. I don't want to be with her. Do with that what you will. I need to talk to Carly."

"Carly doesn't want to talk to you." Lucky glares at him.

She rolls her eyes and walks over to the bar. "Carly can speak for herself." Jason folds his arms over his chest with a smug expression. "Jason, I don't want to talk to you." Lucky flashes a smirk at him. "I told you what I wanted. If you're not here to give it to me there is nothing left to say."

Jason walks over and takes the glass from her hand. "There is something left to say." He cups her face between his hands searching her eyes. She bites her lower lip and he lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he leans his forehead against hers. "I need to come home."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey All, here we go again with another installment. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last. I made the mistake of watching Friday's episode and Liz...I know she's supposed to be in pain but all I kept thinking was what a lying little skank. I think I retched a little too but we'll just skip over that part lol. Anywho happy reading.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I use them for personal amusement because I happen to think Jason Morgan needs a real woman like Carly Spencer. Go figure!

* * *

_The miles are getting longer, it seems__  
__The closer I get to you__  
__I've not always been the best man or friend for you__  
__But your love remains true__  
__And I don't know why__  
__You always seem to give me another try_

"Come home?" She closes her eyes with a small smile. How many years has she waited to hear him say this? She's lost count.

He presses closer to her. "Carly, let me come home."

_So I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.__  
__I'm not running from__  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old_

She places her hands on top of his and smiles at him. "It's about time." She can't help but to lean up and brush her lips across his. When he doesn't pull away but instead intensifies the kiss she sinks into him. After a moment she draws away. "But it's not that simple."

"I know. I told Sam it's over but you still have to divorce Jax." He acknowledges. "Do you think he'll fight you?"

She shakes her head. "Jax has always known you were the deal breaker but that's not what I mean by its not that simple." She moves around him. "I gave you the chance to come back and you walked away from it…again."

"But I'm back now."

She gives him a look. "And that changes everything? I don't think so. You constantly throw my love for you to the side like it's not good enough. Now I'm supposed to jump for joy cause you finally realized what I've been telling you all along? I don't think so. You're gonna have to work buddy and I mean work damn hard to be with me. You know why? Cause I'm worth it."

"I know you're worth it." He admits with a slight grin. It's good to see that fire back in her eyes and spirit. He just wishes it wasn't being directed at him. "I know I've hurt you a lot and whatever you need me to do I'll do it but…"

"But what?" She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes but inside her soul is dancing with joy.

Lucky shakes his head. He wants to throw water on the growing fire he sees between the two but deep deep down part of him is happy that she's finally getting what she wants…even if it is Jason Morgan. "Can I talk to you alone Carly?"

"Yeah of course. Jason, will you give us a minute?" She turns back to Lucky.

Jason looks between the two. "Yeah I'll um get a beer in the kitchen."

"Thanks." She touches his arm briefly. Once he's gone she grins at Lucky. "What's up?"

"Don't waste time." He states firmly.

Her eyebrows wrinkle. "Huh?"

"You love Jason. You've been waiting years for tonight. Don't waste time. We don't get enough of it as it is." He advises wisely.

She knows that's true enough. "I can't let him come back just like that. He'll never appreciate it."

"When it comes to love you shouldn't keep scorecards." He shoots back.

She sets her chin in stubborn frustration. "I want him to sweat."

"Please do not put me in a position to ride for the man." Lucky grimaces. "All I'm saying is if you want him and he's here offering you the dream on a silver platter, take it. Unless that's not what you really want?"

She blows out an angry breath. "Yeah I want it but Lucky damn. I waited eleven, count them, eleven years for him to finally wise up. Can't I have some kinda payback?"

"Eleven years where you've had kids with other men, been married to three other men; he's been married twice, engaged once and knocked up my wife. What more do you wanna do to each other?" Lucky looks at her in exasperation.

She shrugs with a sheepish grin. "Well why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Her grin slowly fades. "Seriously, I don't know if I can handle it Lucky. I really don't. Once you tell Liz you know the truth if they somehow end up together…"

"You and Jason will be solid and I'm gonna go deal with my wife right now." He says grimly. "All the cards need to be on the table tonight." He starts for the door.

She follows him and hugs him. "You're too good for her. I hope you know that."

"You're too good for him." He whispers back.

She bites her lip. "Once the alcohol wears off I really hope we're still friends Luck."

"I'm not that drunk Carly." He grins down at her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She shuts the door behind him then leans on it for a minute with her head down. "Heaven help me but I hope he dumps that witch."

"She won't come between us Carly." Jason says quietly from the kitchen doorway.

She shakes her head. "Believe it or not, for once it's not about us. Lucky screwed up, I get it, but does she own up to the crap she's done? Nope she makes him crawl over broken glass to prove he's good enough for her and the whole time her skanky ass is lusting after you. Who in the hell does she think she is treating him like that? I swear if I'd known he knew the truth all this time and has been torturing himself waiting for her to fess up to it; I would've thrown her trifling ass through that window."

"This hasn't been easy for any of us." Jason walks towards her.

She jerks upright. "You're defending her? What has it been? Five minutes maybe and you're already siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone." Jason protests. "I'm just saying it hasn't been easy. You remember what it was like with everything surrounding Michael's paternity."

She stalks towards him getting right in his face. "You are way out of line. You are not AJ or Tony. Lucky is not AJ or Tony. She would be lucky for EITHER of you to be the father of her child. I was trying to KEEP my baby, not save face. This is about her looking like the perfect little Lizzie she pretends to be; all saintly and noble another freaking pixie. You really know how to pick em Morgan."

"My life is dangerous." He points out. "Once people know he's my son, he'll be a target."

She narrows her eyes. "I understand that. I have two kids of my own tied up in all this mob crap. What I don't understand is if she's serious about keeping him safe and Lucky being the father; why does she keep running to you with every little thing? Why does she want you associated with Jake in any form? You're his godfather? Lucky said the two of you jumped at the idea immediately. If it's really about Jake and not about you and her; what in the hell are you doing?"

Lucky stumbles over Cameron's toy as he maneuvers through the house. The upstairs light flickers on.

"Who's there? Lucky is that you?" Liz calls down.

Lucky calls up, "Yeah its me."

She comes down carrying Jake. "Where've you been?"

"What are you doing up?" He evades her question.

She smiles softly looking at Jake. "He was hungry again. I swear he has a huge appetite already. Must take after his dad."

Lucky figures it's as perfect segue as any. "Does Jason eat a lot? I've never noticed."

"What?" Her face freezes in place.

He stands next to the fireplace. "I know Liz."

"You know what? Lucky you aren't making sense." She stalls.

He closes his eyes. "Jason Morgan is Jake's real father."

"Lucky…" She gasps then her eyes fill with tears. "I wanted to tell you."

He turns around. "Why didn't you? I've given you ever opportunity and you haven't said one word Elizabeth."

"I was going to tell you but with your recovery I didn't know how. I didn't want to set you back." She explains.

His eyes are tortured. "So you lie to me? Let me fall in love with my "son" while the entire time you and Jason are what? Commiserating with each other for being so noble as to let me raise your child?"

"It's not like that." She sobs. "I love you Lucky. I want to be with you."

He says tightly. "Please take Jake upstairs. I don't want to do this in front of him."

She nods and walks upstairs. She immediately heads for her cell. "Jason?"

"I can't talk right now Liz." He runs a hand down his face as Carly glares at him.

She whispers urgently. "Lucky knows the truth abut Jake. I don't know what to say to him."

"I know," he admits, "but whatever you decide to do about your marriage is your decision Liz, not mine."

"But…"

"I have to go." He rushes as Carly tries to take the phone from his hand.

She looks at the phone in annoyance as the line goes dead. She sits in a chair rocking Jake as she tries to figure out what to do about Lucky. He comes up a minute later.

She smiles softly at him. "He's almost sleep."

"Save it." He tells her. "Carly just called. You called Jason?"

Her stomach drops. "How would Carly…?"

"Because he's there." Lucky spits. "He came over tonight to tell her he wants to be with her. Her, not you, not Sam."

"Carly told you about Jake." She glares angrily.

He snorts. "Of all people you should know I'm not stupid. I figured it out before he was born! I waited months for you to tell me the truth and you lied over and over."

"To protect you!" She lays Jake in his crib.

Lucky walks into their bedroom grabbing a duffle bag from the closet. "You didn't do this to protect me. It's all about Jason for you. I don't know why I let myself believe we were past him. He's always been the one you want."

_Let's not kill the karma __  
__Let's not start a fight __  
__It's not worth the drama __  
__For a beautiful liar_

"I want you." She cries. "I want us. We're a family. We have a permanent lock."

He finishes packing. "The lock is broken."

"Lucky don't go." She follows him downstairs.

He drops the bag. "Give me a reason to stay."

"I love you." She pleads.

He cups the side of her face. "Do you wish I was really Jake's father?"

"Lucky…" Her gaze wanders to the side and he knows the truth.

He kisses her lightly. "Too bad in one night you lost us both."

"What does that mean?" She asks sharply. "He's not really with Carly is he?"

He shakes his head as he picks up the duffle bag. "Yeah he is and if you're thinking about tangling with her I suggest you remember she's a Spencer. I might've let you off easy but she won't."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I thought my Liz hate could burn no hotter but unfortunately I was wrong. Has anyone seen the new spoilers? WTH are TIIC thinking?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for if I did Liz would be banished. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I use them for entertainment purposes only and retain no profit whatsoever. Does it bother anyone else TIIC get paid to write this crap on our screens?

* * *

"Tell me you didn't do this on purpose and I'll believe you." Lucky holds her shaking hands between his own. 

Carly takes a calming breath but her eyes still hold a trace of panic. "I swear to you I didn't do this on purpose."

"Okay run it down to me once more and don't leave anything out no matter how small you may think it is." He instructs as he walks to the edge of the docks.

Carly pushes her hair behind her ears then wraps her arm around her waist. "I was leaving the Metro Court. I decided to walk and clear my head. After you left last night things with Jason just got progressively worse. Liz called, well you know that, and that led to a big blow up about her role and my role and how we all had to respect each others position. Like I could feel anything for her but hate after what she did to you and the little smug smirks she threw at me all the damn time like…"

"Carly, focus." Lucky tries not to show irritation at the way she's running Liz down but old habits die hard and old feelings die even harder.

She bites her lip and her shoulders droop suddenly. "I saw her sitting on the bench and I couldn't ignore her. I had to let her know exactly what I thought of her and the games she played so that's what I did. I marched down those steps and I told her that she looked down her nose at me for years, acted like the things I've done made me so unworthy and so beneath decent human beings that if I looked up all I'd see is bottom…"

"Carly…" Lucky shakes his head.

She glares at him. "You asked what happened. I'm telling you what happened."

"Cliff note version then because they'll be here soon." Lucky urges her to get to the point.

Flashback

_"Just keep walking Carly. I am not in the mood to deal with you today." Liz warns as Carly makes her way down the stairs._

_Carly smiles. "Why? Cause you lost all the members of the Little Lizzie fan club in one fell swoop?"_

_"Because you stuck your nose where it doesn't belong." Liz is on her feet in an instant. "You didn't care that Lucky would be hurt or that Jason…"_

_Carly holds up a hand. "Honey, I've made enough of my own mistakes without you adding your crap to it. If there's blame to be placed...blame yourself; oh so sweet, so innocent, so phony Liz. You made the decision to cheat on Lucky. You made the decision to lie about the paternity of your child. You lost your husband all on your own cause your slutty ass can't stop panting after Jason. You called him before you'd even finished the confrontation with your husband. How pathetic is that? What was he supposed to do huh? Come save you from big bad Lucky?"_

_"You have no idea what you're talking about! I agonized for months wondering if I was doing the right thing or not. Jason is a good man and he deserves the chance to raise his son and Lucky was battling his addiction and he needed something to hold on to so…"_

_Her eyes narrow. "If you say you chose Lucky out of pity I will break you in half."_

_"I love Lucky but he hurt me deeply when he started his affair with Maxie." Her eyes fill with tears. "If Jason hadn't been there to turn too…"_

_Carly rolls her eyes. "There's no guy around to fall for the act so spare me the tears. Lucky cheated and you ran straight to Jason and jumped on his nuts; not because you need comfort but because it's the one thing you always wished you'd done and Lucky cheating gave you a free pass."_

_"Go to hell Carly."_

_She applauds lightly. "Nice come back. I just hope it was worth it. I really do. Lucky is a good guy and he actually loves you and your kids. All he wanted was for you to tell him the truth and he would've worked through it with you but all you want is Jason. Well consider this notice; that will never happen. He's mine. Always has been always will be."_

_"Jason loves me." She declares._

_Carly laughs. "Jason does not love you Liz. Gawd you are delusional."_

_"Yes he does." She smiles smugly. "You can't make love to a person for hours the way Jason and I did if you aren't in love with each other."_

_Carly makes a retching sound. "Oh gawd I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. Do not put those kinda images in my head, I just ate."_

_"The truth is never easy to swallow." Liz smirks. "Now that Lucky and I are separated; Jason, Jake and I can be a real family."_

_Carly eyes narrow. "What about Cameron? Did you forget about him in all the excitement?"_

_Liz looks away. "Jason will love and accept Cameron."_

_Carly turns her back and walks to the edge of the dock trying to calm down before she really does snap this little twit in two. She calms down slightly and turns back. "Of course he would if there was any chance in hell of you actually being together. Jason has a big heart and a soft spot for all children. We both do. That's why he loves Michael and Morgan like his own and that's why I'll love Jake like he's my own."_

_"You will not be a part of Jake's life." Liz stomps closer to her._

_Carly smiles smugly. "I'm already a part of Jake's life because I'm the woman his daddy loves and wants to be with from here on out. I have his heart. I share his bed. I share his life. Jason and I have walked through fire for each other and we're still standing which is more than I can say for that permanent lock you had with my cousin."_

_"Do not talk about me and Lucky and stay the hell out of Jason's life." Liz lets out a yell of frustration. "Why won't you just go away?" She suddenly charges at her. Carly sidesteps and the momentum carries her over the edge. _

End Flashback

She bites her lip as the realization dawns. "Nobody will believe it was Liz who attacked me. They'll say I'm jealous about Jason and I attacked her."

"Which is why we need to get your story straight."

She throws her head back and squeezes her eyes tightly to block the tears. "It's not a story. It's the truth. I got into it with her but she came after me first. All I did was step out of the way."

"And she went over the edge." He coaxes.

She nudges him. "Stop making it sound like you're coaching me. Yes okay yes, she went over the edge into the water."

"Liz is a strong swimmer. That's why this makes no sense."

"I didn't push her Lucky." She protests. "Liz was furious with me and she was trying to push me in. I sidestepped and she went over. If I'm guilty of anything it's not jumping in sooner to save her but in my defense….this is a Cavalli original and I don't like Liz all that much."

"Carly!" Lucky snaps. "I know you don't feel anything about the fact she's dead but I loved her."

She bites her lip. "I'm sorry. I get like this when I'm nervous or scared. I don't mean to be insensitive. I just get stuck on autopilot and I'm saying things just to fill the silence. Not that I don't mean what I'm saying. I don't like her but I know you love her and now she's gone and you're hurting and me telling you that maybe you're better off doesn't ease your pain so I'll just keep my opinions to myself and you won't ever…"

"Caroline please." Lucky hangs his head.

She wraps her arm around his waist. "Sorry. So now what?"

"Now we wait for…here we go." He nods in the direction of Scott Baldwin. "I know its hard cousin but please exercise your right to remain silent. I'll try to get us out of this."

"A dead girl and two Spencer's?" Scott grins broadly. "This is my lucky day."

Lucky glares at him. "Knock it off Scott. My wife is…"

"Your wife left you for Jason Morgan. I read the daily gossip section." He waves it away. "So what happened, did you and your killer cousin decide to get a little payback?"

Carly glares at him and moves to step forward only to be blocked by Lucky's arm. "Liz did not leave him for Jason. Jason and I are together for your information. For crying out loud, show some respect Scott. Lucky just lost his wife."

Scott tilts his head to the side. "So what happened Carly? Did ya bump her off? Kill the competition so to speak?"

"I took her statement. I will have it typed up for you by the end of the night. Right now I'm taking my cousin home then I'm going to inform Audrey and the rest of Elizabeth's family about the accident that occurred tonight and try to explain to my sons why their mother won't be home." Lucky eyes shine with strength that he dares Scott to question but underneath the surface he's a man falling to pieces.

The coroner wheels the body past and its all Lucky can do not to break down. Carly tightens her hold on his waist. She meant what she said. She doesn't feel bad that she didn't jump in right away to help Liz. The fact she jumped in at all can only be attributed to her growing love for Lucky and the knowledge that Cameron and Jake need their mother in their life.

She shivers and pulls the blanket tighter around her body. Looking up she locks eyes with Jason. He's beside her in three long strides.

"Carly, are you okay?" He checks her over.

The tension in her shoulders ease slightly. She expected him to be furious with her. "I'm okay Jase; just wet."

He stops one of the EMT'S. "I want her taken to GH."

"Jason, I'm fine. There was a strong undertow but I made it out and I just want to go home to Michael and Morgan." She says softly.

He grips her hand tightly between his. "Is she free to go?"

"Take her home but rest assured I will be launching a full investigation into this accident Mrs. Corinthos." Scott threatens. "Why don't you save us all the time and manpower of a full investigation and admit you pushed her in? You were worried about losing her to the thug beside you, you saw an opening and you took a shot."

"This is over." Jason states firmly. "You want to talk to Carly again it'll be through our lawyers." He places his hand on the small of her back and gently nudges for her to start walking.

She remains frozen in place. "Lucky, will you be okay?"

"I have to tell Audrey." He states grimly.

She lets the blanket fall as she hugs him. "I know you have zero reason to believe me but I really didn't do this. I would not willingly cause you pain, ever. I hope you know that."

"I do know." He hugs her back. "I don't know how I know but I do. I believe you. Now go home to your boys."

She squeezes his hand one last time then lets Jason lead her to the waiting car.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Yes Liz is DEAD!!! I know it was premature and I would've loved to torture her with Jarly love for a time being but I could not stomach the thought of her anymore so...I killed her or I should say I let her delusions kill her. lol.

Critic Reviewer- I'm glad you found me. Bad As I Wanna Be is no longer functioning as you can see lol. I don't have a "offiicial home" for my other stories any more. I published my first book, just finished my second and currently working on the third. Add that with the tour schedule and everything it's almost impossible to find time to write "for fun" but this idea came to me and I had to do it. Not to mention Thug Passion got ripped off by a woman who read it online then actually published it as her own book. Currently fighting that in court btw. Until that's settled I'm doing updates by email only with a strict request that it not be forwarded. If you wanna get on the list you can email me. Just send me a message for the email addy.

Okay, now on to the story. It's short but I hope you enjoy. :)

A/N: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I'm using them for fun.

* * *

"You can put me down now Jase." Carly instructs as she snuggles closer to his chest. When they arrived at her house he'd scooped her up from the passenger seat despite her halfhearted protests. 

He doesn't respond as he ascends the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, he helps peel her out of the soaking wet dress. He still doesn't speak as he heads into the master bathroom to draw a bath.

She shivers against the cool air on her bare skin. "Jase, are you okay?"

He returns to the room and once again sweeps her off her feet. Once inside the bathroom he deposits her into the tub then strips down and steps in behind her. She sits up to allow him room. He pulls her back to rest against his chest.

"Not that I don't _love_ the attention but you haven't said a word since we left the docks." She breaks the silence.

He strokes her hair between his sudsy fingers. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say anything." She leans back to look up at him acutely aware of the fact they're naked and that this is the first time they've been naked together in years.

He stiffens and for the first time she can see how agitated he is. "Why?"

"Because you're pissed and I'd rather we just get it out in the open and deal with it." She shifts away from him and swivels in the tub to face him. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you had…whatever feelings for her and you're pissed at me for…" She's cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"Not _why_ do you want me to talk. _Why_ would you jeopardize everything?" His blue eyes are stormy gray. "You think I'm pissed cause you did something to Liz? When did we grow so far apart that you can't read me Carly? I'm not mad about Liz. I'm pissed that you could've gotten yourself killed. I'm furious that when we finally have it all right here in reach you do something so… (he's careful not to say stupid knowing its one of her trigger words) so crazy that you could've shot it all to hell."

"It's not my fault." She glares at him. "I didn't push her in."

He shouts, "But you jumped in after her. Do you get it? You could've died too and I couldn't come back from that Carly. Michael, Morgan and I _need_ you. You are a _necessary_ force for us to be happy, hell to be sane."

She blinks. "You're mad at me for trying to save her?"

"I'm proud of you for trying to save her but I'm mad that you put yourself in danger to do it." He sighs and leans forward running a wet hand along the back of her neck. "I can't lose you. Now that I finally have you…I can't lose you. It'll break me. That's the reason I fought my feelings for you for so long. I knew once I finally had you if anything was to happen to you I'd be useless and that's how I felt tonight when I got the call you were on the docks. I felt like everything around me went black and I couldn't breathe."

"Jase…" She leans into his touch as tears slip slowly down her cheeks. Putting his feelings into words is not his strong suit and for him to openly express his fear is a giant step forward for them. In that moment she knows everything will be alright between them and that she really has him for the long haul.

He draws her toward him slowly as their lips touch lightly. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't." She reassures him as she straddles him.

He lifts her by the waist effortlessly as they finally come completely home.

"Mom?" Morgan calls as he enters the bathroom.

Jason and Carly freeze in place and turn their heads slowly towards the door. Carly starts to shake with silent laughter at Jason's horrified expression.

"Hi Uncle Jason." Morgan says happily.

Jason manages a strangled. "Hey Buddy."

"Morgan, wait for me in the other room k?" Carly requests sweetly.

"Okay." He scampers back into her bedroom.

Jason jumps up soon as he's gone and grabs a towel. Carly lets her laughter out. He looks down at her but his eyes are starting to lighten with amusement. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"Yep we got busted." She laughs. "I'm just glad it wasn't Michael. Morgan's too little to get what he walked in on but poor Michael would've been scarred for life. Note to self: next time lock the door."

Jason runs his hand through his hair. "What should we say to him?"

"Nothing. If we don't mention it he won't know any different." She explains as she gets a towel from the rack. She notes he still seems freaked out. "It happens Jase. At some point you're gonna get busted having sex by your kids. I've walked in on Virginia (She shudders) and I'm sure at some point you walked in on Alan and Monica."

"Thank god for memory loss." He mutters but has to laugh.

She stops in front of him looking up with a smile. "You owe me a rain check just so you know."

"Put him back to bed and you can collect." He grins down at her. They enter the bedroom and stop short. Jason loses his grin. "Sonny."

Sonny looks back and forth between them. "Yeah uh I heard what happened and I came to…but I see…yeah."

Jason wraps his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "Thanks for coming to check but I have it under control."

"You have it under control?" Sonny's eyes narrow. "What exactly is going on here?"

Carly stiffens defensively. "You have no right to…"

"Carly and I are together…for good." Jason says simply.

Sonny nods as he swipes a hand across his mouth. "I should've known. Jax leaves town for a couple weeks and you hop into the nearest bed. Jason man I thought you were smarter than…" He looks at him from the floor as blood trickles down a corner of his mouth.

Jason stands above him, his eyes cold. "You remember how bad things got when you went after Emily? That's nothing compared to what I'll do if you disrespect Carly again."

"Jase, it's okay." Carly touches his arm lightly.

His gaze doesn't leave Sonny. "No, it's not. We're starting over and this time we're doing it right. That means nobody disrespects you. They don't like you, fine, but they either keep it to themselves or deal with me." He holds out a hand and drags Sonny to his feet. "Consider that your only notice."

"So this is it huh?" Sonny glares at them. "She's finally coming between us."

Jason shakes his head. "You don't get it huh? She's always been between us."

Sonny leaves and Carly lets out the breath she was holding. She wraps her arms around Jason's waist and lays her head on his chest. "He's going to try to get me back. You know that don't you? It's what he does when I'm happy with someone else."

"I know but I trust you." He kisses the top of her head. "I know you don't have a great track record for being faithful but on the flipside…you've never really had me before."

Carly laughs against his chest. "When did you get so conceited buddy?"

"When you loved me and stood by me through everything." He pushes her back and cups her face leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you Caroline."

"I love you too Jase." She whispers back.

"Well this certainly isn't the welcome home I expected." Jax remarks dryly from the doorway.

**ACROSS TOWN**

"Come in!" Scott barks from behind his desk.

Sam pushes the door open with slight hesitation. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What can I do for you Sam?" He asks distracted. "Morgan in custody again? Nobody told me about it."

"Forget it." She turns to storm out.

Scott stands up. "Ms. McCall if you have something to say I'm all ears but if you expect me to play cat and mouse you're wasting my time."

"You have to understand this is hard for me." She looks down then back up. "I've been with Jason for a long time and I've honored that code of silence he lives by but this…I know he's going to hate me but I can't keep quiet."

Scott is practically salivating as he ushers her to a chair in front of his desk. "So you have something on Morgan. Came across some papers you shouldn't have or perhaps you witnessed him in action…"

"No. It's not…" She takes a deep breath and allows tears to glisten her eyes. "It's not about Jason. I was on the docks tonight and I saw…I saw what happened between Carly and Liz. It was no accident. Carly deliberately pushed her into the water."


	9. Chapter 9

hey everyone. I'm sorry for such a long delay. Since posting the last chap I unfortunately relapsed. Been in and out the hospital, had a few surgeries. It sucks big time. That said; today was a good day and i'm able to give u a little something more to read. I'll try to post as often as I can but I can't make promises unfortunately.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to ABC and TIIC. I use them for pure profitless fun.

* * *

"Jax." Carly turns around slowly. Her eyes start to fill with tears at the look of hurt and confusion on his face. "I can explain."

Jax steps further into the room. "It's quite clear what's going on here."

"I never wanted to hurt you." She hangs her head as she takes a tentative step towards him. "I love you Jax, I really do. You're good for me and you're good to me and my boys."

Jax looks back and forth between her and Jason. "Then what are you doing? I know I upset you when I left to help Jerry but you said you understood. You would do the same thing if…" He trails off remembering her exact words. _"I'd do the same thing for Jason. If he was in trouble I'd go to the ends of the earth to save him."_

"This isn't because you left." She takes another step towards him. "I hated you had to go and it did give me cause to doubt my place in your life but _this_ didn't happen because of you." She looks back at Jason needing both of them to understand she's not acting out of revenge.

"I need a moment alone with my wife." Jax barely looks at Jason. His focus is his wife and the need to know exactly where her heart lies.

Jason looks back and forth between the two. Carly's reassuring smile is what prompts him to disappear back into the bathroom. He reappears a moment later dressed in jeans. His chest and feet are bare and he makes no move towards his shoes as he walks out of the room. It's quite clear he has no intentions of leaving.

Once he's gone, Jax takes her hand and leads her over to the bed. "Was this a mistake?"

"No. No!" Carly insists touching his face. "I do love you and being with you is one of the best decisions I've ever made. You love me and accept me. You make me feel strong, like I can conquer the world without changing who I am. I would never ever call what we had a mistake."

He says quietly, "I meant what happened between you and Jason, Carly."

"Oh." She falters. "No, it wasn't a mistake." She admits as she chews a corner of her lip. "I've been in love with Jason in some form ever since I've known him."

Jax shakes his head. "He doesn't appreciate you Carly. He's just like Corinthos when it comes to women. Courtney, Sam, Robin…"

"I'm nothing like them and you know it." She protests. "I see him Jax, all of him, and I love him." She stands and starts pacing. "The hardest part is standing here having to say that to you. I don't want you to hate me."

He stops her movements. "I don't hate you. I don't understand why you want to go back to that life but I could never hate you."

Tears spill over as she throws her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry." He whispers against her hair.

She pulls back. "What are you sorry for?"

"Obviously I wasn't doing enough to make you happy." His blue eyes start to twinkle. "Looks like I have to step it up a notch."

"Jax that's not…" She's cut off by his kiss.

Downstairs Jason's cell vibrates in his pocket. "Morgan." He listens for a few moments before disconnecting and jogging upstairs. He stops short seeing Carly and Jax enveloped in a kiss. His eyes narrow and his temper simmers. He has an overwhelming desire to take the Aussie on a one way trip.

Carly pushes him away gently; her view of the doorway blocked by his broad shoulders. "Jax, I love you but our marriage is over. Jason and I are going to give this thing between us a real chance. I really hope you love me enough to not fight me on my decision. I want a divorce."

"I'm not giving you up that easily." Jax states firmly.

Carly looks away. "You don't have a choice."

"It's over Jax." Jason concludes flatly behind him causing them to look towards the door. "I'm not Sonny and she's not Brenda. I won't play games with you. Give Carly a divorce then stay away from her or I kill you. It's your choice."

Jax looks at Carly. "This is the kind of man you want to be with?"

"That's just how Jason is." She waves it away.

Jason steps to the side. "Now you need to leave. I have to talk to Carly alone."

"This is my house." Jax holds his ground.

Carly reminds them both. "Actually this is my house."

"Carly…" Jason gives her a look.

She nods. "Jax, I'll call you at the Metro when the papers are ready."

Jax shakes his head in disgust. "Can't you see what he's going to do to you? Don't expect me to put you back together when he tears you apart. As he said…you're not Brenda." He walks away.

"Are you okay?" Jason moves towards her slowly and wraps his arms around her. He knows Jax parting shot had to hurt.

She shakes her head. "I wanted to be the one to tell him. I hate he walked in and saw for himself. We both know how much that hurts and after everything he's done for me…he doesn't deserve that." She pushes away from him. "What'd you need to talk to me about Jase?"

He's already heading towards her closet. "We gotta get out of here."

"What?" She watches as he lugs down a duffle bag. "When'd that get in there?"

He shrugs. "I put it there when I was sure you weren't gonna sell the place and move back with Sonny."

"Okay…why?" She frowns.

He admits with a slight grin, "Cause I always figured if I had to run this would be my last stop before I left town. It made sense to keep my escape pack here."

"Why are we using it?" She questions as she dresses quickly. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, you are."

She drops her shoe. "What?"

"A contact at the PCPD called to let me know they have a warrant for your arrest. Baldwin's finishing up the paperwork as we speak."

She stops him. "But I didn't do anything. I really didn't do it Jase."

"I know Carly but they have a witness who says you did." Jase moves around her. "Until we can figure this out, we're out of here."

"But that makes no sense. Nobody saw me do it because I didn't." Her chest heaves in anger. "I'm not running."

"Someone is setting you up Carly." Jason snaps. "If I can't get to this mystery witness you might go to prison. Do you want to stay here and take your chances or do you want to leave with me and the kids?"

"I want to be with you and the kids." She answers automatically. "But I don't want Lucky thinking I'm running because I'm guilty. I have to talk to him before we go."

Jason rubs the back of his neck. "Call him from the plane."

"Jase…"

He doesn't leave room to argue. "Carly, we're leaving. The thought of you in jail again…"

"Okay." She leaves to get the boys.

Jason thinks about Jake. He wants to take him with them but legally Lucky is his father. Taking him would constitute kidnapping. He has no choice but to leave him for the time being. At least he can feel confident Lucky will be a good father to his son…for now.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Sam asks in surprise.

Lucky shifts his weight to one side. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Um I don't know." She hesitates. "Scott doesn't think its a great idea for me to talk to anyone connected to the case. Not after what happened with Lulu."

Lucky sighs. "I'm sorry about that. It's a Spencer thing."

"I _am _sorry about what happened. Liz wasn't my favorite person but she didn't deserve to die. How are you and the boys holding up?" Sam leans against the doorframe

Lucky takes a breath. "It's hard, harder than anything I've had to go through, including kicking the drugs and being held captive by Helena. Cameron…he asks about her all the time. I've explained it to him but he doesn't really get it. How can he when I don't understand it myself?"

"Oh Lucky I'm so sorry." Sam moves to the side so he can enter. "I can't imagine…those poor boys. It has to eat at you too that Carly's on the run instead of taking responsibility for what she did."

Lucky nods. "Yeah it's hard. I need her here. That's the reason I came to see you. I'm asking you…no I'm begging you to tell the truth, Sam."

"What do you mean?" Sam backs up a step. "I saw it Lucky. I'm not lying. They were on the docks. Liz turned to walk away and Carly pushed her into the water."

Lucky shakes his head. "I don't believe it. Carly wouldn't do that to me and she wouldn't do that to my boys."

"Carly only cares about Carly." Sam snaps. "Liz was a threat to her relationship with Jason and Carly couldn't handle it. You know how insecure she's been about Liz over the years. Now Jason has a child with her. Carly found out and next thing we know Liz is dead. Do the math Lucky."

Lucky pins her with a glare. "I am doing the math. Jason left you. The truth came out about Jake and the _only_ person he was concerned with was Carly. I saw him the night he came to her house to tell her he wanted to be with her. He wanted to come _home_." Sam winces but Lucky continues. "I know what it's like Sam. I've been there. You get filled with this hurt and rage and you want to lash out and hurt the ones who hurt you. I _get_ it but _this_ isn't the way. You want to hurt Jason and Carly? Live your life. Show them they didn't break you. Don't try to have an innocent woman thrown in jail. Don't use the death of my kids' mom to take another mom away from her children."

Sam swipes at the tears that have started to fall. She sets her jaw. "I know what I saw Lucky. I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear but I will swear to it in a court room. Carly caused Liz's death."

"I'm sorry too." Lucky sadly shakes his head. "I was hoping we could talk and you could see that what you're doing is hurting people. I was hoping to give you a chance to make this right."

Sam folds her arms over her chest. "It will be right when Carly pays for what she did."

"Right." Lucky sighs and heads for the door. "Just remember whatever happens next…I tried."

Sam gapes at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No." He says simply. "My way was for you to do the right thing." He shuts the door behind him.

Once he's in his car, he takes out his satellite phone and dials a familiar number. Jason answers on the second ring. He can hear splashing and laughter in the background.

"Tell Carly I tried. She's sticking to her story."

Jason's voice is short. "Okay."

"Jason…"

Jason blows out a breath. "How is Jake?"

"He's doing okay. He cries for her but not as often as he used to."

Jason frowns. "If you need anything at any time…"

"I know." Lucky acknowledges still uneasy with getting along with Jason. The two reached a tentative truce based solely on the two people they both love…Carly and Jake.

Carly sits on Jason's lap and takes the phone from him. "How are you holding up Luck?"

"I'm clean and sober." Lucky sighs. "That's as good as it gets. Just taking it a day at a time and focusing on my boys."

Carly rests her head on Jason's shoulder. "I wish I could be there to help."

"So do I but it's too dangerous. Baldwin is determined to try and convict you or get you to flip on Jason and Sonny in order to save yourself." Lucky anger resurfaces. "Unless Sam recants her statement I don't see this going away."

Carly rises and walks to the other end of the deck. "So I take it your visit didn't go like we hoped."

"No." He drums his finger on the steering wheel. "The hurt is running deep."

Carly snorts. "Hurt my ass. That's spite mixed with hate pure and simple. Jealous bitch."

"Just…let me take another run at her. I gave her a lot to think about." Lucky reasons. "Maybe in a day or two…"

Carly sighs and glances back at Jason. "I don't think that's going to happen Luck but I'll try. It's been six months and she hasn't come to her senses yet. Bobbie, she tries daily to get Sam to fess up. Lulu even went a few rounds with her. The woman is determined to see me hang."

"I talked to Bobbie. She said you're really starting to show." Lucky switches the subject.

Carly rolls her eyes. "Starting to show huh? I guess she was being nice. I'm frickin huge already. We have an appointment tomorrow. They want to check and make sure I'm not carrying twins; that's how big I am." Jason makes a motion to wrap it up. "Okay I have to go but I'll talk to you soon?"

Lucky has to smile. They talk daily but Carly always asks like she's afraid they won't. After really getting to know her he learned her abandonment scars run deeper than he could've imagined. He promised her and himself that he would never be another person on her list of disappointments. For Lucky Spencer his devotion and loyalty to his cousin was a long time coming but now that it's here its absolute.

"Same time tomorrow." He assures her.

Carly grins. "Love ya Cuzzo."

"Love you too."

Carly walks back to Jason and hands him the phone. He pulls her to sit on his lap. One hand rests comfortably on the back of her neck while the other rests on her expanding belly.

"Jase…" She begins.

Jason kisses her. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

"But…"

Jason eyes turn hard. "I let Lucky take a run at her. He couldn't get it done so now I'm going to."

"I have no use for Sam, you know that, but you loved her once." Carly says quietly. "It's going to hurt you to do this. I know it even if you won't admit it."

Jason lifts her chin so she can look into his eyes. "I loved her once but those feelings are dead for me. She had a problem with the fact I left her. Okay. She should have come after me. I could handle that. What I can't handle is her coming after you. She knew what targeting you would do to me. She knew or she should have known that losing you would kill me and she tried to do it anyway. So no Caroline, it won't hurt me when I take her life. She tried to take mine."

Carly shivers and looks away. She knows who Jason is. She has no delusions about the man she's in love with but sometimes…it's hard seeing it up close and personal.

Jason gently turns her face back to his. "Don't do that. Don't turn away. You've always told me you're the one person who sees me for me…all of me. Well this is me."

"I know babe." Carly sighs. "It's just…sometimes it's hard to reconcile the person who sleeps beside me every night; the man who plays with my boys and is so gentle and caring with the man I see in your eyes sometimes."

Jason strokes the back of her neck. "Family is family baby. A threat is a threat. It's that black and white."

"We could stay here." Carly says thoughtfully. The time away from Port Charles has been a pleasant experience all things considered. Granted being in another country where she doesn't speak the language has been a challenge but the quality time with the boys and Jason is well worth it. She relearned what she already knew. Home is where Jason and the boys are.

Jason nods. "We could and if you want to we will but when and if we decide to leave Port Charles for good we'll walk…not run." Jason will not be swayed from this. Carly will not spend the rest of her life on the run for something she didn't do.

"I don't know Jase. This just feels wrong." Carly chews her lip. "To have to kill a woman because I didn't kill a woman…I can't make it make sense in my head and you know me; I can make anything make sense. There will always be a cloud of doubt hanging over my head if we do it this way. It's not that I'm not guilty, you know? We just got rid of the so called witness. People will still think it's true."

Jason starts to get angry. "I don't care what they think! What I care about is keeping you safe. Do you want to go back and put your life, our life, our kids' life in the hands of twelve people who don't give a fuck about us? Baldwin is going to paint you in the worst possible light. Every stunt every scheme that you've pulled will be laid out there. Tony Jones shooting in open court will show that you have violent impulsive tendencies. Your time in Shady brook; all of it will be used against you."

"And Liz will be painted as a saint." Carly concludes. "A stand up member of the community. She was a nurse and mother of two. She was the wife of a police officer. I'm a mob moll. Oh god." She stands up and starts to pace.

Jason stands in her path and wraps his arms around her. "I promised you I would always do my best to take care of you and our family and I can't see any other way Carly. Unless Sam changes her mind in the next twenty-four hours, I just don't see any other way."


End file.
